Idiot and the brain
by Soluna125
Summary: Sango is somewhat retarded and Miroku needs to tell her somthing but will Sango's brain be preoccupied with something else? Yes she will...SanMir


Disclaimer: i do not own the characters or the song in italics yah.

**Sango and Miroku**

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome just defeated the girls who were being controled by demons, including Sango. Miroku had gotten hurt from the fight him and Sango got into (phisical). Sango was apoligizing to Miroku.

"I'm sorry" Sango said.

"I know, besides that i have to tell you something important" Miroku began.

"Ok what is it" Sango said as she gave Miroku a dumb confused girl like face.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are strictly comrads..." Miroku began.

"I know what the hell did you want me to think" Sango said as she turned away from Miroku and started to blush.

"...Wait i'm not done, once we kill Naraku and this evil spell is broken" Miroku said as he held his right hand up and analyzed it.

"Continue" Sango said as her face got redder than a tomato.

"What are you talking about" Miroku said confused.

Sango turned around and gave him a sarcastic face "you were up to _once we kill Naraku...blah blah blah_" Sango said making her voice sound like Miroku's.

"Oh right, after this evil spell is broken i want you to..." Miroku was once cut off by Sango.

Sango put her hands in her ears and screamed loud to block out Miroku "lalalalala selective hearing selective hearing (to those of you smart ones that means you chose what you want to her) i can't hear you because i have selective hearing" Sango said as she shook her body from side to side still screaming.

"Sango" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs "listen to me i have to tell you something, hello" Miroku screamed louder.

"Selective hearing selective hearing lalalalalalala" Sango now screamed louder than before.

"Come on Sango listen to me" Miroku said annoyed.

Sango still continued to shake her body from side to side "lalalalalala, oh i'm sorry Miroku did you say something" Sango said as removed her hands from her ears but she cxontinued to shake her body from side to side. Miroku put his hands on her shoulders to keep her in place.

"Sango if i ask you something personel will you be insulted or mad" Miroku said firmly.

"Why of course not" Sango said magically.

"Are you on crack?"

"Well not completely" Sango once again said magically.

"What does that mean" Miroku asked now feeling like the idiot.

"You see i don't need the actuall crack i just need the weed" Sango now said as if she were high.

"Ummm...yah oooook then" Miroku said slowly.

"What did you want to tell me again" Sango asked blankly.

"Oh yah will you consider bearing..." once again Miroku was cut off by Sango's stupidity.

"Did you ever hear that song" Sango asked magically.

"What song" Miroku asked annoyed.

"You know the one that's all like----_What is that mysterious ticking noise, not over here, not over there, hmm...it's quite catchy..snape snape saborith sanpe, snape snape saborith snap, dumbledore, snape, ron, snape, ron, saborith, ron weasly, snape, dumbldore, hermoiny, ron ron ron weasly, dumbledore, hermioney, harry potter harry potter ooh harry potter harry potter yah, harry potter harry potter ooh harry potter yah, harry snape harry snape harry snape harry snape harry snape, dumbledore, i'm harry potter harry harry potter, singin our song all day long at hoooooooooogwarts, i found the sourse of the mysterious ticking noise, it's a pipe bomb, yaaaaaaay, boom, hahahahahaha voltimore voltimore ooh volti voltimore, valitmore._" Sango said as she was still bobbing her head and singing silently.

"Umm...i'm afraid i've never heard that song before but it does sound interesting" Miroku said sarcasically.

"Oh well it's a great one you should listen to it one day" Sango still said as she bobbed her head from side to side and lip sang.

"Ok i'll remember that, anyway getting back on the subject, will you come..." once again Miroku was cut off by Sango.

"_Dumbledore_" She sang "oh sorry keep goin' i'm listinin, ron wealsey"

"Ok will you come and live with me" Miroku said realieved he said half of what he needed to say.

"_Dumbledore_, i'm sorry repeat that" SAngo said as she made a rainbow with her hands by swinging them from one side to another.

"Will you come live with me"

"Why" Sango asked coldly.

"Because i love you"

"_Dumbledore, hermoiny_, yah i do too but comeon man you gotta be free" Sango said as she waved her body from side to side like a worm.

"Yah but i want you to..."

"_Snape harry snape harry snape harry dumbledore_, to what"

"TO BEAR MY CHILDREN"

"Ok but we have to get married and listen to the song i have been singing all day" Sango said still singing.

"Yay" Miroku said as he sango along with Sango.


End file.
